Ao no Exorcist Theme Challenge
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: This is the 100 Theme Challenge, but Blue Exorcist style. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I rested my head on my arms as I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't want to listen to another one of Yukio's lectures, but my head did perk up when he announced that there will be a new student in our class today. Yukio motioned for the student to walk in. My eyes widened as a girl walked into the classroom. Her hair was a bright golden color, her skin was dark and her eyes were red. 

"Saki-chan?" I accidently asked out loud. 

She stared straight at me surprised. She flashed me a cute and childish smile. I felt my cheeks slightly heat up. 

"Rin-chan?" She asked.

She walked towards my desk and tightly embraced me. My face heated up more as I felt her breasts squished against my chest.

"Students, this is Kimura Saki. She's from the same monastery my brother and I stayed at, so us three are close friends." Yukio introduced her.

She parted from me and bowed down at the class.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we can become very good friends." She said as she smiled and winked at the class.

By far the best introduction I've ever seen...


	2. Colors

Colors

As I sat in my seat next to Rin, my red eyes slowly adverted to the window. I noticed the rain was pounding against the glass pane. The sky was a light gray, but was plagued by dark gray clouds. Outside was so gloomy, making the sky cry it's raindrop of tears. It almost made me want to cry. Class was over soon after that. The rain stopped, so I dragged Rin outside. We both sat on the water fountain and silently ate our lunches together. It wasn't an awkward silence though. Actually, we quietly enjoyed each other's company. I took a glance up at the sky and smiled widely. Rin noticed it too when he let out a "woah!". A beautiful rainbow emerged from the clouds. It emitted red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple.

"It's such a radiant blend of colors." I whispered quietly to Rin.

"Ya, it is..." He agreed with me.

We both smiled and gazed at the rainbow in awe, like it was our first time seeing one.


	3. Rivalry

Rivalry:

I sat in my Familiar Summoning class. We all had to stand around a diagram of a magic circle.

"Summoning requires blood and the correct invocation." said Sensei.

I watched as showed us a demonstration on how it works.

"Son of Typhon and Echidna, hear my call. Come forth!"

I widened my eyes in amazement when a demon emerged from the circle. I held my nose tightly as a ghastly sulfur like odor came with the demon.

"It's a Naberius..." I whispered still covering my nose.

"Correct, Miss Kimura." Sensei told me.

"Earlier, I handed out papers with magic circles on them. Drop your blood on it and chant whatever comes to mind." He instructed.

Kamiki went first and conjured up two white foxes. Then Shiemi went after her and summoned a kawaii plant, uhm, thing. Kamiki scoffed at Shiemi's familiar and insulted it. I growled and glared at her.

"Pft, like yours is better." I told her, crossing my arms.

She sent a glare my way.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"For someone with the blood of shrine maidens, I figured you could conjure up something better than a couple of foxes." I told her.

"Pft, I would like to see you summon something better." She challenged me.

My lips curved into a chesire like grin.

"Fine...!"

I stuck my index finger with a thin needle. My blood then dropped onto the paper I held under it. I closed my eyes and chanted "Ryuu, powerful and loyal, come forth and heed my request!".

My grin widened as a huge black dragon emerged from my paper. It's cry echoed throughout the classroom. It hovered over the crowd of my classmates. All of them gasped and clapped.

"Wow, Saki, you're amazing!" Shima complimented me.

"Arigatou, Shi-chan", I thanked him.

Kamiki pouted and crossed her arms against her chest.

"I always win, Kami-chan." I bragged to her.

She turned her head the other way and huffed.

"Alright, enough of this fighting. Let's move on." Sensei suggested.

And so, the rivalry between Kamiki and I began...


	4. Shadow

Shadow

After classes, I decided to walk to my dorm alone. The rain completely stopped and all the clouds dispersed and scattered across the sky. The sun forced its beams of light through the clouds, but started to set behind the horizon, so it could sleep and get some rest. I had a strange feeling that I was being watched and followed, so I turned around behind me, but to see no one. I sighed and shrugged it off. Then I looked at the ground to see that my shadow was accompanied by another shadow, but it had spike up hair.

"Two shadows?" I thought out loud.

That made the other shadow disappear. I had a feeling that that one shadow will bring chaos into my life.


	5. Reflection

Reflection

I relaxed on my bed after changing into my pajamas. I closed my eyes and thought about my stalker. I tried to imagine what he looked like, but a horrific image came into mind. I quickly opened my eyes and gasped. My heart was racing. I sat up and got off my bed. I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet to my sink. I cupped my hands together, filling it with water. I splashed the water in my face. I grabbed the towel next to the sink and patted my face. I stared into the mirror to see a different me. My red eyes glowed with anger. A snarling growl escaped my mouth along with saliva. My mouth grinned maliciously, baring sharp fangs. My ears were long and pointy. My nails grew longer into talons. I stared at the mirror emotionless. It revealed the demon within me. The me in the mirror rose up its talons and attacked the mirror, cracking it. I watched as the shattered pieces fell into the sink. For the first time, the reflection in my mirror wasn't me.


	6. Seeing Red

Seeing Red

My talons were covered with blood as I stood over a group of corpses. My red eyes glowed dangerously as I licked the blood off my lips and nails. The groups of corpses were lying in a pool of blended blood. The puddle stopped at my feet. I noticed Rin and Yukio were in that group, but I did nothing, but grin widely. A dark chuckle was heard from behind me. I turned around to see my spiked haired stalker. His lips curved into an evil grin as he stared at me. I knew it. My stalker brought chaos in my life by bringing out the monster that hid deep within my heart.

"ii shigoto da, Saki..." He congratulated me.

I then opened my eyes to dullness of my reality, gasping for air and sweating. I sat up, wiping the sweat from my face. It was a nightmare. A nightmare, where all that could be seen was the color red.

A/N: ii shigoto da- Good job


	7. Midnight

Midnight

I got off my bed. Now, I couldn't go back to sleep. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I already wore a thin strapped tank top. I walked over to my window, opened it and jumped from the 2nd story. I gracefully landed on my feet and started to casually walk around. I pulled up the hood of my hoodie and stuck my hands in the pockets of it. I took a deep breath and exhaled it. As I did, my breath was visible; thin and white. Tonight was very chilly. I lied down on the soft grass and gazed at the lake view in front of me. I rested in a nearby park not far from the academy. The moon gleamed, which made the surface of the lake glisten and sparkle. As I enjoyed the view, I felt a presence behind me. My lips smiled warmly.

"Why were you following me earlier?" I asked him.

He walked over to my side and stared down at me. I looked up at him and checked him out. He wasn't as scary as I thought he might be. He was actually kind of cute for a demon. His hair was green and eyes were onyx. He dressed kind of gothic like. He didn't answer my question, but I shrugged it off. I smiled up at him as I patted the spot on the grass next to me. He lied down close next to me and embraced the back of his head with his arms. He sucked loudly on his lollipop as he gazed at the scenery. I smirked as I grabbed the white end of his candy and took it out of his mouth. I plopped it in my mouth and sucked on it.

"This is good..."I told him.

He stayed silent as he plopped another sucker in his mouth. I giggled a bit as I continued to enjoy the candy and the view.

Tonight was a nice and relaxing midnight stroll. It took my mind off the crazy nightmare I just experienced earlier.


	8. Innocence

Innocence

A hand slapped me across my face, leaving a stinging sensation. My fingers caressed the spot where the tingling lingered. My red eyes were wide and mouth a gaped. I turned my head to see an upset mother. Her eyes glared down at me, tears trickling down her cheeks, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip and her hand frozen in the spot after running it across my face.

"Get a hold of yourself! Stop acting like such a monster!" Her voice yelled angrily at me.

The word "monster' run in my ears. An image of classmates and neighbors came into mind. Them giving me scary and angry looks; whispering "She's a monster".

"I wish I never gave birth to you, a demon. My life would have been better without you. Your existence is a nuisance to me!" Her voice screamed into my face.

Those words hit a nerve inside me, earning a snarling, angry growl from my lips. My red eyes maliciously pierced her form. My mother never budged an inch, having being used to seeing this side of me. The next thing I knew, she was on the floor, lying on her stomach, sprawled out in a pool of her own blood. My hands were covered with her crimson liquid. After losing my demon father when I was a newborn in a battle with Satan, I was now alone in this cold world, nothing, but a child. They say all children are innocent, but for me, my whole life, innocence was what I lacked and never will obtain.


	9. Cold Embrace

Cold Embrace

I closed my eyes as I fell backwards into a dark abyss. My arms and legs were spread out. My body was bare and nude; nothing covered it. I shot open my eyes when I felt a tight embrace around me, but to only see my dead mother. My body produced goose bumps as my mother tightly hugged my body close to hers. I stared at her emotionless. Her skin was snow white; so pale, paler than usual. Her body was also bare. Normally, a mother's embrace is supposed to be warm, but my mother's was cold; cold as the dead of winter, icy. Perhaps even colder; cold as death. It was such a col embrace. The warmth of love ceased to exist.


	10. Memories

Memories

I remember when Fujimoto-san first brought me to the Southern Cross Boy's Monastery. Even though only boys were allowed, I was a special acception. It was after my mother died; I was five. Fujimoto-san knew of my predicament. He knew what happened to my mother and my father. He knew that I was a young half demon trying to control my demonic powers. He knew everything, yet still wanted to care for me. I was so surprised that a human, let alone a priest, was willing to take in a demon child into his care, but strangely happy. My left hand held tightly onto his right. A group of people stared at me, but not as though I was a monster, but a new friend. Their lips curved upwards into a smile; something I never saw after my father died. I stared back at them, not angrily, but with no emotion. My lips still frowned; like it couldn't smile. There, I was introduced to Rin and Yukio. Rin grinned widely from ear to ear at me, while Yukio wore a small smile on his lips. I had a hard time trusting them, but after a while, I grew closer and quite fond of those two. We got along greatly, developing a strong bond between us three. Something that can never be severed. All the times we spent together in that Monastery as we grew up, are my most cherished memories.


	11. The True You

The True You

I groaned lowly as I was forced to sit on my ankles with a Bariyon on my knees. I can't believe this is the little crybaby, scaredy-cat Yukio I knew back then. Now he's so fierce and strict. He smiles innocently, while he punishes his students. He is definitely Satan's son. We have to sit here for three hours, while he's away on a mission. He's gonna pay when he gets back.

"If you two would get along, we wouldn't be in this mess." I told Ryuji and Kamiki.

"Shut up! She started it!" Suguro yelled at me, blaming Kamiki.

"No, you shut up! We're classmates and exorcists! We should be able to get along and help one another fight demons! What use are group of exorcists that can't work together? Huh? There is no use. So, put your petty differences aside and call it a truce."

After my rather loud speech, there was a long silence. I sighed in irritation as the rocks on my knees grew heavier. Then the lights were cut off abruptly. I forced my red eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"What happened? Did Okumura-sensei do this?" Shima asked.

I knocked the rock off my knees and stood up. I walked over to the window.

"It seems like we're the only ones without light." I explained.

The door was bust down right after I said that. All of us became alert and stood in defense. Two Ghouls crawled into our room. Shiemi quickly summoned Nee and created a barrier to hold them back. Everyone started coughing and feeling a bit drowsy, except for me and Rin. The ghoul's fluid doesn't affect demons. The ghoul's banged and pounded on Shiemi's barrier, trying to break free. Rin tried to contact Yukio's cell, but he wouldn't answer.

"Ghouls grow active in the dark." I thought out loud.

Rin thought and pondered, until he figured out what he should do.

"I'll go draw them off. If they follow me, then run away and get help or turn on the power." He instructed us.

I nodded my head. I trusted and had faith in him.

"Be careful, Rin-kun." I whispered to him.

He smiled and nodded at me as he fought his way through the two ghouls. He ran out of the room with only one following him.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

Shiemi was beginning to feel more dizzy. The barrier she created was draining her stamina. I gently rested her head down on the floor.

"Hold out for as long as you can." I whispered to her.

She smiled up weakly at me as she slightly nodded her head.

Ryuji and Konekomaru started chanting spells as they closed their eyes tightly, concentrating intently. Shima defended the both of them with his staff. Time was running out and I was running out of options. I hesitated as I thought about what I could do. I bit down on my bottom lip as fear shrouded my body, but I shrugged it off. I have to do it, if it will protect my classmates. I unsheathed my sword from my back and held it in front of me. I started growling as the demon power within me was unleashed. My body was surrounded by red fire, causing my nails, ears, fangs and tail to grow out. The energy then swirled around my sword. I jumped in the air, when Shiemi's barrier fell apart and slashed through the ghoul's body, cutting it in half. I's body disintegrated as I landed on the floor with my right foot in front. I stood up and sheathed my sword on my back. The lights came back on as I faced my classmates. They all started at me with shock in their eyes. My heart raced as I started back at them worriedly.

"Saki...?" shim asked me.

"You're a..."

I ran out, before Suguro could finish his question. I bumped into Rin on my way down the hall, but I ran past him.

"Saki!" He called out to me, but I ignored him.

I didn't want this happen. I didn't want my classmates to find out the true me.


	12. Only Human

Only Human

I ended up outside of the academy, wandering around town. I stopped running and slowly dragged myself through the crowded streets. Droplets of water rained heavily from the sky and plastered my hair down to my face. My uniform began to cling to the curves of my body as it got soaked from the rain. My body collapsed up against a brick wall. I slid down on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. My chin rested against my knees as I stared at the ground. I didn't want them to find out that I'm a half demon. I wanted to live my life peacefully as if I was one of them. I wish that I wasn't born a demon, then my life would've been so much better. No taunting, teasing, neglect and abuse. If I was only human...


	13. A Place to Belong

A Place to Belong

I was too lost in my thoughts, until the rain suddenly stopped over my head. I looked up to see an umbrella being held over my head. Attached to the handle was Rin. I looked behind him to see the rest of my classmates. They all walked over and crowded around me. I couldn't look in their eyes, so I continued to stare at the ground.

"I was born of a human mother and demon father. My mother was named Kaori and my father's was Daisuke. My father died a long time ago when I was still an infant. He fought Satan because he wanted my life, but lost. So, my mother was forced to care for me on her own. It was difficult fo her because she was very illed and I went through abnormal changes growing up. All of my life, I was teased and neglected. By my neighbors and classmates, I was called a demon and a monster. Even my own mother thought the same and called me that. She would constantly blame me for my father's demise. She even told me that she regretted giving birth to me, that my life was a nuisance to her. After she said that, I blacked out and came back to realize she was dead on the floor and I was covered in her blood. I was sent to the Southern Cross Boy's Monastery after that."

"Why did you decide to become an exorcist?" Shima asked as he sat down next to me.

"I chose the path of an exorcist, so I could get stronger. My father died protecting me and I don't want to see that happen again. I don't want someone to die because of me. And once I get strong enough, Satan's ass is mine. He will pay for killing the one person who meant most to me."

"Why did you run away earlier?" Shiemi asked me.

"I was afraid that you guys would be frightened of me and wouldn't like me anymore. I've been alone my whole life. When I enrolled here, I finally met people who actually liked me and I didn't want that to change." I answered her.

Shima chuckled at my comment.

"How can we not like you? You're strong, beautiful and a great woman."

"Human-demon breeding is very common now and days. There are plenty of exorcists now that are half demon." Kamiki explained to me.

"Really?" I asked her, hopeful.

She simply nodded her head.

"Plus, weren't you the one that said that exorcists must work together and that we're useless we don't?" Ryuji asked me.

"We're friends and we must stick together." Shiemi smiled at me.

"We're nothing without you Saki." Rin said, trying to comfort me.

I grinned widely at everyone as I hugged Rin and Shima close to me.

"Arigatou", I thanked them.

I have finally found a place to belong.


	14. Party

Party

During the camp where me and my classmates had to face the Ghouls, we found out from our headmaster Mephisto that it was our Esquire Exam. A group of exorcists hid themselves within the room; underneath the floor and above in the ceiling. We weren't really in danger from the beginning. I look back on it and laugh. Anyways, we all passed the exam and to celebrate, we're having a beach party.

I blocked the sun rays from my eyes with my hands as I inhaled the salty scent of the ocean. It was a hot and beautiful day. I wore a blue bikini with some cleavage exposed. The warm sand was soft against my toes. Shiemi rested with Kamiki under an umbrella, trying to stay away from the sun. Yukio and Mephisto sat and watched over us as they conversed silently to each other. Rin grilled up his specialty food. Shima checked out the girls in bikini's, so typical. Ryuji and Neko-kun (Konekomaru) helped out Rin. Well, the mysterious other two sat on a different blanket, the hooded one playing a game on his PSP and the one with the puppet just watched everyone else have fun. I grinned widely as I grabbed Rin's hand and Yukio's arm and dragged them out to the ocean.

"Wait Kimura-san, what are you doing?" Yukio asked me.

"You have known me since you were a kid. Call me Saki and loosen up a bit, have fun!"

I pushed the both of them in the water. I laughed when they tripped and splashed into the water. Rin swam up and spat out some water and Yukio did the same, wiping the water away from his glasses. The both of them glared up at me. I still laughed as I crossed my arms against my chest and leaned on my left leg.

"You two should cool off!" I joked.

Rin and Yukio's lips curved into a mischievous smile. I laughed again, so I didn't know what they were up to, until two hands grabbed me and pulled me down into the water. I swam up, flipping my hair back and spat out the salty water. I squeezed the water from my eyes and opened them to see Rin and Yukio smiling at me. I splashed water in their face.

"Very funny!" I told them.

Both of them splashed water back in my face. Then Shima jumped into the ocean, carrying a beach ball. He landed in between me and Rin and Yukio. I was pushed backwards by the water.

"Don't forget about me!" He yelled.

I wiped the water from my eyes and splashed him with water.

"Sheesh, blind me with the water, why don't cha." I joked.

"It wouldn't be fun to me if I didn't." He joked back.

Soon everybody joined us in the water, except for the usual two, including Mephisto surprisingly. I've never been to any kind of party before. I never had friends to do that with, but now I finally do.


	15. Game

**Game**

I walked around Mephy Land in search of a ghost kid. Our mission for today was to capture this kid and help him pass on to the other world, but what he did to me earlier makes me wanna give him a hard pounding. That little punk grabbed my breasts, squeezing them and laughed as he stuck out his tongue at me. Then he flew away quickly after that. Both of my hands balled up into fists as that thought came into mind. I don't know how, but I'm going to give that kid a beating. As I walked through the amusement park, I stopped and noticed Rin all beat up and that green haired demon from before. He held onto Rin's Koma sword and stared down at him boredly. I quickly rapidly to them and stopped under the roller coaster they stood on.

"You're not as much fun as I thought you'd be, but….."

The green haired demon stared back at me.

"I know that you'll be much more fun to play with."

For some reason my face heated up a bit.

"Let's play a game, Saki Kimura!"

He knows my name?

"Who are you?" I asked him, sort of crept out.

"I'm Amaimon, King of Earth." He introduced himself.

"Amaimon….?" I thought.

Before I could say anything else, Amaimon unsheathed the Koma sword and jumped from off the rails of the coaster. I quickly took out my sword and blocked his attack.

"Saki!" Rin called out to me.

"You leave her alone!" Rin growled.

His body burst with blue flames as he jumped from the coaster also, sending an attack to Amaimon. Amaimon never took his gaze off mine, while he blocked Rin's attack with his claws.

"Do you mind? I'm done playing with you. I'm having fun with Saki now."

He pushed Rin backwards with one hand. I pushed him back with my sword, so I could have some space between the two of us. When Rin charged at him again, I took that opportunity to summon up my familiar. I bit down hard on my bottom lip and created a magic circle on the ground, using my blood. Without hesitation, I closed my eyes and chanted "Ryuu powerful and loyal, come forth and heed my request!" Ryuu, the black dragon emitted from my magic circle and roared as it glared at me. I glared back at him with determination in my eyes.

"Obey me and attack!" I demanded him.

Ryuu roared again as his mouth started glowing a red color. He created a huge ball of fire and shot it at Amaimon and Rin.

"Rin, watch out!" I warned him.

He pushed himself away from Amaimon. Amaimon stopped Ryuu's attack with the Koma scabbard and sent it flying back towards me.

"Saki!" Rin cried out to me again.

I protected my face by crossing both of my arms together in front of it. My arms cut through Ryuu's attack. Without having to time to react, Amaimon quickly slashed me with Rin's sword. I screamed out as I fell backwards, defeated.

"You bastard!" Rin yelled angrily at Amaimon.

He sent another attack at him, but Amaimon dodged it by jumping away and standing back on the railings of the roller coaster. He sheathed the Koma sword back in its scabbard and stared down at me. I groaned as Rin knelt down beside me, helping me up. His arms embraced my shoulders. I stared back up at Amaimon.

"Our game was fun, Saki Kimura! Let's play again sometime!" He told me as he threw me Rin's sword.

I caught it with ease, not taking my gaze off him. I subconsciously nodded my reply to him. He then jumped away. My body relaxed as I sighed I relief.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked me worriedly.

I smiled up at him and nodded my head.

"I only got a little scratch, but what about you?" I asked him as I stared into his eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders/

"It's nothing I can't handle." He replied to me.

I grabbed Rin's hands and pulled myself up, with him standing up with me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to balance myself back on my feet. Rin still had his arms around me as we limped back to rest of the gang. I thought about Amaimon and our fight as we walked. I can't deny that our "game" was by far the most fun I ever played in my life.


	16. Friendship

**Friendship**

The first time I found out about Rin being the illegitimate son of Satan was before he went off to True Cross Academy. We were both fifteen. I was with him when a group of guys jumped him in an alleyway. Two of the guys pinned me down to the ground on my stomach next to Rin. Their leader seemed as though he was possessed by a demon or something. He had two goat horns on his head and a black tail like Rin's. He was surrounded by what I now know was coal tar. Rin growled and groaned at the leader as he walked up to him, telling him to "stay away". Then all of a sudden, Rin's body spontaneously burst with blue flames. I stared at him shocked. I remembered a story my father once told me before he died. It was about the Blue Night; a tragic night that happened sixteen years ago. Powerful clergymen started bleeding all over and spewed blue fire, before dying instantly after that. That blue fire was the sign of Satan. The only way you could possess it is by being Satan himself or being his child. I angrily pushed the guys off me and glared at Rin as I sat up. Rin stared at his hands shocked and confused.

"You…." I mumbled to him.

Rin then focused his attention towards me.

"Those flames…..You're Satan's son!" I screamed at him.

"You're the son of the bastard that murdered my father!"

My fists balled up angrily, shaking slightly.

"I…..I hate you Rin! I wish you'd die!"

After that, I ran away without casting Rin a second glance. I sat on a swing in the park all three of us, including Fujimoto-san played at when we were younger. I stared at the ground as I swung back and forth on the swing. I became deep in my thoughts. I was shocked and furious. I felt betrayed. Why didn't Rin tell me about his heritage? If he didn't know, I'm sure everybody else did, so why didn't they tell me? I kicked the dirt beneath my feet. I can't believe he's the son of Satan. I don't know how I should feel or react around him anymore.

It took me awhile, but I finally decided to go back to the monastery and talk to Rin, but as I did, I found the monastery in rubble. I mumbled "Oh no", before running through was the front door. I stepped through the wood and glass piles. I coughed and covered my nose when I inhaled dust particles that surrounded the inside of the monastery.

"What happened here?" I thought out loud.

I searched around for anybody, but I came to realize everyone was unconscious and injured. Then I saw Rin crying over Shiro's bloody and beat up body. My heart sank as I ran over to the two of them.

"F…Fujimoto-san….?" I asked, my voice beginning to shake.

Rin stared up at me, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He's dead, Saki. I was too late. I couldn't save him in time."

"H…how did this happen?" I asked him.

"Satan…" was all he had to answer with.

I started growling as I balled up my fists in anger again. Fujimoto-san was like a second father to me. He acknowledged and accepted the way I was born and took care of me like I was his own daughter, despite the fact that I was a half demon.

"Gomen", Rin apologized to me.

I stared back at him, not saying a word.

"He died trying to protect me."

I knelt down next to him and embraced his back with my arms.

"Don't blame yourself, Rin. It's not your fault." I whispered to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"If only I was stronger…." He angrily mumbled.

"We both need to get stronger and we can do that together."

"I'm sorry about your father. I know how much you loved and respected him. He was the only family you had that loved you and Satan took him away from you. I understand why you would hate me."

I shook my head.

"Don't be. I was foolish to blame you for what Satan did. You may be his son, but you didn't commit the crime. I said harsh and awful words to you that I didn't mean at all. I'm the one that should be apologizing. Gomen, Rin-chan."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to stuff like that."

I slightly laughed as I hugged him tightly.

The next day, everybody gathered at Shiro's funeral. As I stared down at his tombstone, I made a promise to him. I promised that I was going to stay beside Rin for now on. I know that more powerful demons are gonna come after him. All the battles Rin's faces in the future will have me fight side by side with him. I won't back down or run away. I will stick with him through everything. I promised Shiro that the friendship between Rin and I will only grow stronger and never be severed again.


	17. Unsettling Revelation

**Unsettling Revelation:**

All throughout this exam, I had an unsettling revelation; a bad feeling. I felt as though Rin and I were being targeted. My red eyes glared viciously at the giant moth demon that captured Rin and had a tight grasp on him. I unsheathed my sword from my back and held it in front of me tightly.

Bon started chanting sutras.

Yukio and our new teacher Shura-san brought all of us into a forest for another exam. Our objective was to find and bring back one of the three lanterns deep in this forest. The challenge was to find it, fighting through all sorts of demons that lurked around here or you'll fail and not become an exorcist. The eight of us was on our own, until Shiemi screamed and collapsed. Rin, Bon, Shima and I quickly came to her rescue and worked together, along with Konekomaru and found one of the lanterns. It was huge and impossible to carry, unless you have the son of Satan as your ally, but the bridge we had crossed to get it, broke and collapsed. We had to cross a river of bugs to get to the other side. Shima hated that idea, since he feared bugs, but I helped him out. We used Shiemi as bait the lead the lantern over to the other side, since it loved women so much and put it back under its spell. The lantern was actually a lustful demon who loved women. As we all made it across safely, Rin broke down the barrier that held in a huge moth demon.

I jumped into the air and sliced the demon in half. It cried out, before disappearing. I felt something bite my neck, so I slapped and scratched at it. I looked at my hand and found nothing, so I shrugged it off. The unsettling revelation I had earlier, grew stronger as we traveled back to camp. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew it was going to happen soon.


	18. Love

**Love**

The bad feeling I had earlier was sooner that I thought. On our way back to camp, Rin and I were targeted. It was him, the Earth King Amaimon and he wasn't alone. He brought along, what he called a Behemoth. It was a demon with a green round body, red pointy horns and red claws. Its eyes were big with red pupils. I slowly felt myself drift into my consciousness as my body started walking towards him on its own, like it was being controlled by someone else. I forced myself to zone in and out trying to avoid being completely unconscious.

"Saki…?" I heard Rin call out to me.

I felt Amaimon embrace my shoulders with his arms and hug my body close to his. I heard Rin start growling viciously. Amaimon brushed my golden hair away from my neck as he cocked it to the side.

"With this demon on her neck, Saki will now do whatever I command her."

"Let Saki go!" He yelled angrily at Amaimon.

Rin please don't get upset over me. You can't control your blue flames. You can't afford to expose them now.

"Show me your true power, brother."

"By doing this, I would get both of the things I came for." He whispered the last sentence.

Right after he said that, Amaimon grabbed my face and leaned it closer to his, his blue eyes stared deeply into my red ones.

"Will you love and honor me?" He asked me, so that everyone can hear.

My head nodded on its own. I wasn't in any control of it.

"Then, let's seal this covenant with a kiss."

He stuck out his tongue as he leaned in closer to my face. His tongue was thick and dripping with saliva.

"Give me back Saki!" Rin screamed at him.

Amaimon ignored Rin's demand and continued to inch closer to my lips. I couldn't move my body, but for some reason my heart was pounding quickly. I felt Amaimon's lips on mine and his tongue roaming every crevice of the inside of my mouth. His eyes never closed as he watched me. I ended up kissing him back, moaning from his soft tongue in my mouth. My tongue pinned down his tongue winning dominance and roamed his mouth, leaving no area untouched.

"Stop it!" Rin screamed again, but this time he attacked Amaimon.

Amaimon parted from my lips and pushed me away. I ended up falling into warm arms, this time, blacking out completely.

"Saki? Saki!" I heard Shima call out to me, before I drifted into the darkness.

I have a weird feeling towards Amaimon and also Rin, but I wouldn't call it love. Love is an emotion I never felt for anyone before, nor have anyone given it to me, so I don't recognize the feeling. Amaimon asked me if I would love and honor him, but I don't know if I can, if I don't how to feel it.


	19. Breaking Away

**Breaking Away**

My red eyes slowly fluttered open. I saw Shima smiling down at me with a relieved look on his face. His face had beads of sweat trickling down the side of it.

"Saki, I'm glad you're alright." He told me.

My body slowly sat up, but a painful migraine swept through my head, causing me to hold it tightly groaning out.

"You should lie back down." Shima suggested.

He gently pushed my head back down. Which was then I realized I was lying on his lap.

"What…..happened?" I asked, clutching my forehead and closing my eyes.

"You mean other than the fact that you are now married to Amaimon and were making out with him?" He asked me.

My eyes shot open.

"WHAT?" I asked Shima, basically screaming in his ear as I sat up.

He stuck his index finger in his right ear.

"Ya, you're kinda married to Amaimon now…."

I stared at the ground, trying to remember what happened, until it came back to me. I blushed out of embarrassment as I grabbed my cheeks.

"I…can't believe this….." I sighed out loud.

Shima patted my back trying to comfort me.

"Ya, he kinda said it loud, like he wanted us to hear it."

"He did. He wanted to get under Rin's skin, so he could unlock his true power, but I don't know what I had to do with any of this. He could've grabbed either one of you and it would've brought out Rin's power, but why me?" I asked Shima accidently, but still hoped he had an answer.

"Well, I don't know. You and Rin are really close and you grew up together. We just met him, so we're not as close to him than you and Yukio are."

"True, but you don't know how much friendship means to Rin. He never really had friends in his childhood, other than me, Yukio and Father Fujimoto. He was misjudged and treated negatively for no reason. You guys mean more to him than you realize."

"But still, you're more important to him and he doesn't want to lose you to that Amaimon guy."

I smiled warmly at the ground.

"I guess you're right…"

"Anyways, where is Rin?" I asked, searching for him.

Shima pointed to the sky. I followed his finger and saw him. I saw Rin fighting Amaimon again, but not as his usual self. Rin was angry. His body was glowing with blue flames. His black tail hung out and his fangs were bared. I could hear his growls of anger from down here. Please tell me, I wasn't the cause for that. I stared over at the rest of the group as they watched Rin worriedly and confused. They didn't know he was the son of Satan, but now they do. Now that they know, what will they think of him? They all hold grudges against Satan, so will they judge him, like I did or will they accept him? I'm afraid of what the answer might be. I'm afraid because I don't want Rin to lose friends he had. I hate to see him left alone again, just like his childhood. All because of a wretched curse he can't break away from.


	20. Answers

**Answers**

There was silence and confusion in air of the True Cross Infirmary. I lied in the bed with my arms embracing the back of my head. I had to get a check up to make sure there were no side effects or anything wrong with my body after it was possessed. So far, everything was alright. Rin was taken to the Vatican (sp?) Headquarters to be trialed. My classmates sat here in silence, staring at the ground. Yukio told me to explain everything to them. Why put the pressure on me? I sat up and stared down at the Koma Sword Yukio gave to me to help explain everything. I unsheathed the blade from its scabbard and stared at it. It was cracked. I never knew it could crack so easily.

"What was that blue flame that consumed Rin?" Ryuji asked, breaking the silence.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it in a sigh.

"It was the flames of Satan." I answered him.

I felt all of their eyes on me, but I ignored them and continued to stare at the blade.

"Why does Rin have Satan's blue flame?" Shima asked me.

"Rin is Satan's illegitimate son. He is a demon of Gehenna born in the human body of Assiah."

"How does he hide the blue flames and does he have a tail?" Shima asked me again.

I rode up the blade that was in my hands.

"Kurikara blade…?" Ryuji asked as he stared at it in shock.

I stared at him confused.

"Yes….This blade unlocks his demonic power, but also keeps it suppressed. Unsheathing the blade from its scabbard, unlocks Satan's power, but sheathing it back suppresses his power. As for his tail, after unsheathing the blade for the first time, he became a demon. He hides his tail under his shirt by wrapping it around his body."

They were all speechless and surprised.

"Now you guys know everything….." I told him.

"Why have you guys been keeping this from us?"

"Not just you. Nobody must know. There are humans and demons out there after him."

"Now that you know, what will you do..?" I asked.

"I don't know. This is a lot to take in." Ryuji said.

"It's alright if you hate him now. Who am I to judge you, especially since I did the same a long time ago?"

"What?"

"When Rin and I both found out about him being the son of Satan, I felt confused, shocked and betrayed. I said awful words to him that I didn't mean. I hated him because he was the son of Satan, who murdered my father when I was an infant. I judged him because of that, but as I actually thought about it, I realized I was foolish to blame him for what his father did. Rin had nothing to do with the murder of my father, so I had no reason to judge him like I did."

"I….I don't think I can hang around him anymore…." Konekomaru said.

Ryuji and Shima agreed also.

"I'm going to need time think about it." Shima said.

I nodded my head.

"I understand completely."

I stared at Kamiki and Shiemi.

"What about you two?" I asked them.

Kamiki scoffed.

"What does it matter? Like I told you, demon-human breeding is very common. I'm used to it." She said.

"Shiemi?"

"Rin is our friend. He's at a time where he needs us the most and I want to be there for him." She said, shyly.

"But I can help get the Kurikara blade fixed. I know a great sword smith that can fix the crack on the blade." Ryuji explained.

I nodded my head and handed him the sword.

Now everybody knows everything about Rin. I was hoping it wouldn't matter, but I guess for a few, it was too much to hope for. I didn't want to Rin to lose friends he tried hard to make, but it couldn't be helped. They need some time to sort out their feelings. It was a lot to take in. After all, I had to go through the same thing when I first found out about it. At least, Rin still has me, Kamiki and Shiemi. I know I will never again, give up on Rin because now I realize how important he is to me.


	21. Dark

**Dark**

I lied in my bed, resting. The darkness that surrounded my room embraced me. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. I wanted to close them, but I felt a dark presence in my room and kept hearing faint eerie whispers.

_You seek revenge…._

"Yes, I do…" I answered it.

_Revenge on the one who took away the thing you cherished…..Satan…._

"Yes…." Was all I said.

_So why not take out on the one closest to him….his son…?_

"But….he's my friend."

_Friends are overrated…_

"He's….important to me…."

_No he isn't….The only way you could extract your revenge is out on his offspring…._

_Kill…._

_Kill…the son of Satan…._

I started slowly drifting into my consciousness, mumbling "kill Satan's son". I tried to stay conscious, but the hold over me was too strong. I kept fighting, until I fully blacked out.


	22. Tears

**Tears**

I sat on the floor with both of my legs and arms crossed together. I focused on the three candles in front of me. I had to train on controlling my blue flames by lighting all three of the candles at once, without scorching them. It was more difficult than I thought it was when I started this training. I groaned out in aggravation as I laid my back on the floor. My face was covered with sweat and my breath was short, which was causing me to pant. I heard a pair of footsteps walking at a steady pace towards the room I was in. I stared up into the doorway to see Saki. I sat up and turned around to face her. I stared at her oddly when I realized she looked different. A dark shadow loomed over her eyes as her head tilted downwards and her lips were curved into a frown. Her nails were long and they curved down. Her ears were long and pointy. Her fangs bit down on her bottom lip, drawing out blood that trickled down the side of her mouth.

"Saki…?" I asked her confused and worried.

She stayed silent.

Her claws pierced the palm of her hands as she balled them into fists, so hard that her fists were trembling and bleeding.

"_**The son of Satan…."**_ She mumbled angrily.

"_**MUST DIE!**_"

Her eyes pierced me maliciously as she finished her sentence. I was pushed back by a strong and powerful force. I drew out my sword and aimed the tip of it at Saki.

"What is wrong with her?" I thought as I stared at her appearance.

It was then I realized that a demon had possessed her. I could see it behind Saki. Somehow it managed to take a strong hold of her, but why Saki?

I gritted my teeth as I tightly held onto my sword.

"_**You…..must…die…son…..of….Satan….**_" said Saki in a deep monotone voice.

She then jumped into the air, sending an attack towards me, but I blocked it with my sword. She continuously kept banging and clawing at my sword, pushing me back in the process. With her free hand, she grabbed her sheathed blade and withdrew it from the scabbard on her back. I didn't notice her swing the blade, since I was focused on her other hand banging on my sword. So, I got slashed in my left cheek. It earned a groan from my lips and made me fall backwards.

Saki never stopped swinging her sword. I tried to block all of her attacks by shielding myself with my blade, but I kept missing a few, which resulted in getting cuts all over my body. Without any hesitation I stood up and pushed her back. I swung my blade above her neck, but she leaned back, avoiding my blade and ducked below, swinging her sword. My blade got knocked out of my hands. In a blink of an eye, she tried to thrust her sword through my chest, but I blocked it with the palm of both of my hands. She pushed harder, but I matched her strength. Both of our arms were shaking as we strained them to push harder than the other. I stared into her eyes again. They were red, but her pupils were pale. I could barely see them. She kept mumbling "_**Die….die…..die…..die…**_", but then I noticed tears filling up her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. Saki was still in there somewhere fighting the demon back.

I had to break her free from his grasp. I lightened my grip on her sword, until I dropped my hands to my side. She didn't hesitate and jabbed her sword through my chest. I flinched and moaned as I coughed up blood. I held tightly on the blade when Saki stepped back. Her body started trembling more as the tears trickled faster down her face.

"R…Rin..?" She asked in her normal voice, but it sounded shaky.

Her eyes changed back to her normal red ones.

"Rin", she cried out to me.

My lips curved into smirk as I started chuckling nervously. I withdrew the sword from my chest and tightened my grip on the handle. I charged towards the demon behind Saki.

"Duck", I demanded her,

She obeyed my request when I jumped above her head.

"Die!" I yelled as I slashed the demon in half with Saki's blade.

Saki ran over to me, once I stabbed the floor with her sword and leaned on the handle. My back was towards her. My body felt a bit numb, so I couldn't take a full breath; I ended up just taking short breaths.

"Rin!"

I felt Saki tightly embrace me from behind. I calmed down into her warm embrace and sighed.

"Gomen!" she apologized.

"It's my entire fault!" she cried.

I could feel her crying into my back. She turned me around and grazed the dried blood on my shirt with her fingers.

"I did this to you….." said Saki, her voice even shakier.

I smiled down at her warmly.

"It's alright. It's no big deal. You missed my heart by about an inch."

"You're still wounded!"

She started unbuttoning my shirt quickly. I felt my face heat up as my body became tense.

"S….Saki, what are you doing?" I asked her nervously.

She ignored my question and finished unbuttoning my shirt. Afterwards, she threw it on the floor next to her feet. She stared and grazed the wound on my chest. Her touch was so soft, gentle and warm. My heart sped up a bit as she ran her fingers amongst it. I stared down at her. Her face wore a worried expression and her eyes gleamed with guilt.

"I…it's healing….." She whispered.

"Ya…that always happens when I get into tough fights."

"I guess I really am a monster…" I added.

She shook her head.

"No…you're not Rin. You're far from it. Monsters aren't friendly nor do they protect the ones they care for."

She hugged my chest tightly.

My heart sped up faster than before. I think Saki realized because a warm smile graced her lips.

"Please forgive me, Rin. I would never purposely intend to kill you. You're really important to me….More than you and I realize."

She stared back up at me.

"Please, don't hate me…."

"Saki, I could never hate you…ever…"

Her arms them embraced my neck. Saki stood on the tip of her toes as she leaned her face into mine. My face burned up when her lips lightly kissed mine. She parted from them slightly and whispered "Arigatou". After that, she closed her eyes as her grip on my neck loosened. Her body collapsed back into my arms. I picked her up, wrapping her arms back around my neck with my right arm holding her back and the other her legs. She must've fainted. I turned around towards the doorway and walked out and down the hall towards the infirmary. I lied her down on the bed and tucked her into the white sheets. I brushed away that one strand of hair that rested on her face. I grazed my lips as I stared at her unconscious form. On her cheeks were dried tears. This was the first time ever when I saw Saki shed any tears. She never cried for anything back in our childhood, not even when she broke her leg. Nothing made her cry. She was always a tough young girl. What shocks me the most is that her first time ever crying, the first tears I've seen her shed are for me.


	23. A Moment in Time

**A Moment in Time**

I sat next to Saki on the infirmary bed. Her face looked so peaceful when she slept soundly. Her chest moved up and down in a steady pace. Her lips were opened slightly. Her lips….I started grazing my lips with my thumb. I felt my cheeks heat as I stared at her lips. The image if her kissing me came into mind. I shook off the thought when Saki's face scrunched up and her eyes started blinking a few times before fully opening. She sat up slowly and held her head.

"What happened..?" She asked, rubbing her temples.

"You fainted." I answered her.

She turned towards me and stared at me, trying to remember what happened. Her cheeks flushed as she embraced me tightly.

"Rin!" She called out to me.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" She asked into my shoulder.

I chuckled at her.

"I'm fine. Remember, I heal fast."

She sighed into my shoulder.

"Thank God."

She parted from me and stared into my blue eyes. She jumped a bit as her cheeks flushed darker. She looked away and stared at the bed.

"Umm…..sorry…." She stuttered.

I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Sorry for what?"

"A…about the um….kiss…" She mumbled the last part.

"Oh, um…it's no problem really."

I scratched my cheek and stared at the ceiling.

"I umm actually enjoyed it….." I mumbled.

She stared back at me with shock in her eyes as I stared down at her.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you mean by that I was really important to you?" I asked her, breaking the awkward silence.

She stared into her lap and fiddled with her thumbs.

"To be honest, I don't know myself. I never received love my whole life, since my father died. My mother blamed me for his death and she despised me with every being inside her. So the emotion humans feel towards one another called love is a thing I don't recognize. I believed that I was incapable of feeling it, but when I'm around you, I have this weird feeling in my chest that I can't explain. We grew up together and you have always been there for me. I feel like I want to be your side like you have for me. I feel like I want to protect you. I want to make you happy. I want to be there for you. I don't know what I'm feeling, but I do know that you're the only one that makes me feel this way."

She avoided my eyes as she kept staring into her lap. My heart started pounding as I gazed at her. A feeling overwhelmed me. I didn't know what I was doing, until I realized I was kissing Saki again. I held her tightly to my chest, my hands embracing her back. Saki's arms wrapped themselves around my neck as Saki returned and deepened the kiss.

I don't know, but I think Saki was confessing to me. After realizing that, I had grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. This moment of time, I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to keep going, never ending.


	24. Heartfelt Apology Part 1

**Heartfelt Apology **

My lips smiled into our kiss when I felt Rin's arms embrace my waist tightly. My heart was racing. This was the first time I that I actually felt happy. Rin slowly parted from my lips and stared into my red eyes, his lips curving into a small smile. My eyes gazed at him back, smiling also. He leaned his forehead into mine, while he cupped my face gently into his hands. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, but Rin wiped them away with his thumbs.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that, Saki." He whispered to me.

I chuckled a bit to myself.

"Sorry for taking so long to tell you. After all I had to sort out my own feelings." I whispered back.

As the both of us were lost in this moment, we didn't notice that we had an audience, until one of them cleared their throat. Rin and I snapped back into our reality and turned our heads to the side together. My whole face heated up as I stared at Yukio and our classmates, smirking at us. Rin and I quickly parted and scooted away from one another. I stared into my lap, unable to look them in their eyes, feeling really embarrassed. Rin cocked his head to the side and stared at the ceiling, scratching his cheek as a bead of sweat trickled down it.

Rin finally decided to finally break the short awkward silence that I felt in the air.

"How long were guys standing there?" He asked a slight bit nervously, but he tried to hide it.

"We came when you grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss." Yukio answered his brother, while pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

I still avoided their gazes, until I decided to speak.

"A…anyways, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"We came to see how you were feeling." Shima answered me.

"I heard you were possessed by a demon again, so I came straight here to make sure you're doing alright." Yukio explained to me.

"But I guess I worried for nothing, since my nii-san was here to comfort you all along." He added.

I could tell he was teasing me. It was all in his voice. He was such a horrible teacher. What teacher teases their student? I crossed my arms against my chest, pouting.

"Well, yes I am fine and it is all thanks to Rin-chan. To answer your question, yes we are together now." I told them boldly as I grabbed Rin's shoulder's and leaned it on mine.

Rin's face flushed pink as he was forced to stare at his younger brother and classmates.

There was no point in trying to lie to them.

"I knew you guys liked each other for a long time, but I was wondering when one of you were going to make a move." Yukio told us.

"Ya, you guys seemed so close; I knew you were going to end up together eventually." Kamiki said.

"Too bad he got the cute girl." Ryuji told me.

"It sucks that Rin got to you first, Saki-chan." Shima said as he grabbed my hands.

I stared at him.

"I was going to asked you out." He said as he kissed the top of my right hand.

"Shima, stop being such a flirt!" Kamiki complained.

He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

I smiled at him as I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks though, Shi-chan."

He smiled warmly at me back.

"I'm glad you're doing alright. We'll go and leave we'll go and leave you two alone." Yukio told me and Rin.

I nodded my head, still smiling.

I watched as Yukio led everyone away from my bed and out of the infirmary.

"You should get to class too, Okumura-san." Yukio told his brother, before he silently closed the door.

Rin let out a loud groan as he sat beside me again on my bed.

I let out a small giggle.

"He's right Rin-chan. Your education is really important. You can't become a Paladin if fail any of your classes." I told him.

He sighed heavily.

"Fine….I'll come back later after classes."

I pulled Rin into one final, but passionate kiss, before he headed off back to class. I let out a deep sigh and lied my head back down on the pillow.

After a while, the sun was beginning to set. Classes should've ended by now. I patiently waited for Rin to come back. I was bored and had nothing to do all while I was in here alone.

"Saki…." Called a soft voice in a whisper.

I searched around the room, but see no one.

"Saki….dear….."

That's when I became more alert. The voice was starteing to sound way too familiar. I glanced outside my window to see someone standing outside it. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look. They widened when the figure came into view. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It..couldn't be true. I needed to make what I was seeing was correct. I quickly got off my bed, opened my window, jumped out if and gracefully landed onto soft grass.

"Oka-san…..?" I asked…shocked.

I was defnately sure that I killed her a long time ago. Why is she here now?

The both of us were the school building, so no one could see us.

"Saki dear.. come to mama." She said as she opened her arms to me.

I eyed her suspiciously. My mother was never so kind and loving to me.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked her.

I then noticed her lips curve into a malicious and wide grin. That's when I noticed she had fangs. This wasn't my mother. This was a demon in disguise/ Out of habit, I tried to unsheathe my blade. I desperately felt around my back, trying to find it, but it wasn't there. I bit my lips in frustration.

"No sword with you." She asked me chuckling.

I sent her a harsh death glare.


End file.
